Being a Mermaid isn't the Weirdest thing now
by Stung by Stars
Summary: During a full moon, Rikki, Cleo, Bella and Emma get stuck in there 'moon-trans' and go into the water. While swimming to Mako, they're are chased by a sea snake- all the way to Camp Half-Blood's beach. How can they explain appearing out of nowhere to everyone? And is being mermaids the oddest about them? And what taken mermaid has a crush on a half-blood from the Hermes cabin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just finished the Percy Jackson series BTW. **

**H2o setting: After the last episode. Includes Emma and Ash.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olyimpians: after 'The Last Olympian.' DOES NOT GO INTO THE HERO SERIES, SORRY!**

* * *

**H2o: Just add Water_ RIKKI'S POV**

I was collecting my stuff from my boyfriend, Zane, and I's office at the cafè.

"Bye Zane," I said to my boyfriend as I grabbed my bag. I was going to meet the girls for our traditional 'full-moon' sleepover.

Zane looked up from his laptop. As usual, he was playing a computer game. "You meeting Cleo and Bellow at Cleo's?"

I nodded, and then rolled my eyes. "Your forgetting someone." I laughed.

Zane thought for second, then his brown eyes went wide. "Oh yeah, Emma!" He laughed at himself. "Please don't tell her that I forgot about her."

I laughed, Emma and the rest of her family had came home from their around-the-world trip after graduation and Cleo, Bella, and I had defeated the commit. At first Emma was a little spectacle of Bella, being new in there group, then after a few days Emma warmed up to Bella's happy and kind personality.

I opened the door to office and yelled as I shut the door. "No promises."

XxX

* * *

_**(No one's POV)**_

"Cleo, are you okay?" Asked Emma. The moon was already up and in full view outside. Mr. Sertori, Sam and Kim where in Paris for the summer, by Kim's demand. Cleo said she wanted to spend her summer at home and catch up with Emma. Mr. Sertori agreed since Cleo was going into college next year in Sydney. For the next 3 months she'd be alone in the house.

Cleo was starring mindlessly at her glass on Sprite. Emma followed her gaze and saw the reflection of the moon in the glass. Emma was hypnotized by the moon. They looked at each other and stood up and headed for the door.

Bella and Rikki where in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Bella heard the door open and close. Rikki had heard to, they glanced at each other. They went to the front hall, in time to see Emma disappear.

Bella looked at her tough sister-like friend. "Do we follow them? Or should we-"

Rikki cut her off by turning the knob of the front door. "We have to help them. No matter the cost. They're our sisters."

Bella nodded and followed Rikki as they left the house. Both unaware it'd be last time for the rest of the summer.

* * *

**Review! At least 3-5 till the next chapter. It's already finished, :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**H2o POV (No one's POV)**_

Emma and Cleo jumped off the dock and into the water. Their matching sets of mermaid tail traded with their legs. Before either could position to zoom to Mako island, their other two 'sisters' jumped in, growing their own tails.

By now, Rikki and Bella where in a trans by the full moon. They all looked at each other and smiled. As they zoomed through the ocean a rumble and growl erupted through the water, making them all stop and look around.

A black serpent swan towards the girls. They snapped out of their mindless trans as the sea-snake tried to charge Rikki. They didn't have to look at each other to know to start swimming. The four mermaid swimmed as fast as they ever had before. They took random turns and cut through coral reefs. Though, they all kept each other in sight.

The black snake snapped at Bella's orange tail, it missed it by half a inch. Bella let out a yelp, which no one could hear underwater. While the monster was occupied by Bella, Rikki had her fist out, it faced the monster. Suddenly little heat bubbles boiled into the monster's slimy, black skin. It let out a growl in pain. Emma and Cleo caught on while Bella continue to distract it. Emma froze it's tail and the rest of it's bottom half. Cleo controlled the water, making the currents push down on the monster. None of them knew if it was dead or not, or cared. They just continued swimming till they where far from the monster.

They surfaced. Emma was the first to talk. "What was that?!"

Cleo shook her head. "I have no idea." The only brunette looked around. "Where are we?" It was bright and sunny here, unlike how they left, when it was pitch black.

"I don't know," Bella mumbled. She pointed to a strip of land. "Lets get the the land. My tail aches." They nodded and slowly swam to the beach.

_**Percy Jackson's POV**_

I was waiting by the rocks at the beach for Annabeth. I was looking out at the beach. Everything looked normal, till I saw four fish tails in the waves. Huge orange tails.

I stood up and started to walk into the water. I looked again, nothing. Maybe I was just seeing things. I was going to check by jumping in, when someone jumped on my back.

Annabeth.

I smiled a set her down. She stood in front of me in the water. Her grey eyes where sparkling.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

"Hey," I leaned down and gave her a long lingering kiss. When we released, she was smiling wide. I smiled back, "we have to go to training."

Annabeth sighed and grabbed my hand. We started walking to the archery range. I glanced behind me. Nope, no orange mermaid tail. My mind was wondering about what it is, when Annabeth pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Percy!"

"Huh?" Smooth.

She rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but was smiling. "I said; do you want to sit together at the bonfire?" She said the question extra slow.

I smiled. "Coarse."

We walked the rest of the way to the training area, hand-in-hand. We sparred together till a conch horn blew. Chiron, Grover and a few other Satyrs came to view. Chiron had a blonde girl passed out on his back (since he's in centaur form). Grover and another had their arms supporting another blonde girl. Two satyrs where supporting a brunette girl and another two supporting another blonde girl. They all where passed out and had exhausted, yet pretty, faces. They looked about 17 or older, hard to say.

Annabeth and went over to them. "Chiron, whats going on?" I asked.

"We found these four passed out on the beach. We have to take them to the infirmary." He said, glance at the girl on his back, then back at Annabeth. "Annabeth, we'll need your help. And Will's and a few other Apollo campers."

Annabeth nodded, "Okay," Chiron gave a quick nodded then continued walking, the satyrs following. Annabeth turned back to me. "I'll see you at the bonfire?"

I smiled. "Yeah." We shared a long kiss, then she sprinted to the get Will and other Apollo campers.

As I headed to my cabin, I thought about the four girls and the four tail I saw. They can't be connected. Could they?

_**A/N: What you think? I made this one a bit longer that then the first. Review? 3, please? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rikki's POV**_

I woke up to unberible pain in my legs, back and head. I was in a infirmary in who knows where. Slowly, I sat up on the cot. Not a good idea, my back hurts like h-

"Your awake." Said a girl. I looked up and saw a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. She was standing next to another cot occipied by none other than Bella.

"Um... Yeah." I said dumbly.

She handed me a glass. "Here, this should help."

I gave her a look. "I don't drink stuff that strangers give me. Especially when I don't know where I am or what this is." I spat at her.

She set the glass on a table. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Athena? As in the greek Goddess; 'Athena'."

"Yeah... I guess I should explain.." Then she explained how one of my parents might be a god or goddess. I believed her, I mean, I'm a mermaid. You wouldn't believe me. Though, I have a dad and my mom died in a car accident when I was 5.

I picked up the glass and drank it. Popcorn. Weird.

Soon, Bella, Emma and Cleo woke up. I explained everything to them while Annabeth was out. About ten minutes later, a guy with the most amazing green eyes and black hair came in. I swear, this guy must do some modeling. Yeah, that hot.

He looked around. "Is Annabeth here?" We shook our heads. "Oh, well." He smiled at us. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Rikki."

"Cleo."

"Emma."

"Bella."

Percy smiled. _Oh, god, he's beautiful... snap out of it Rikki! Your dating Zane! _I now noticed he was talking. "-in there you'll find them."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Thanks Percy."

He gave one more smile and nod and walked out of the infirmary. I looked at the girls, confused. "What did he say?" I asked dumbly.

Bella laughed, as well as the others. "He said; 'That there is a supplies room with clean clothes in it.'. Let's go check it out-"

Cleo cut her off. "And divise a plan, I hope." She looked at us all. "We can't stay here forever."

We all nodded and left the infirmary. I hoped we find away out of this. Emma must have a plan. She always has a plan! Right? I hope.

_**A/N: There you go! Chapter 3! I won't be able to update next week because of school... I'll find a way. Please review and maybe i'll update later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _**Here's CHAPTER FIVE:)**_**_  
_**

* * *

The girls found the supplies room where they stock up of T-shirts, shorts, jeans, and shoes. Bella grabbed a bright orange tee that said 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD', in black letters.

Rikki laughed and held up the shirt to herself. "This is far to bright!"

Cleo nodded, "Well, we have to fit in here." Cleo said and said the next sentence in a whisper. "No one can know we're mermaids."

Bella put down the shirt and pulled off her graphic tee of a flower and pulled on the shirt. "We need a plan," She said, and turned to Emma, who's been silent. "Emma, what are you thinking?"

Emma was biting her thumb nail, her eyes where locked on a box of children sized T-shirts. "I think we have to do some role playing."

Rikki, who was looking through a box of shorts, looked almost as confused as the others. "Huh?"

Emma motioned them closer, when they where surrounding her she took a breath before speaking. "We are going to fake being half-bloods. They think we are, already."

Cleo shook her head of brown curls. "No, we need to get home."

Emma sighed. "We'll leave in a two weeks- four at the most." She said. "Besides, we're apparently 'magical creatures' as mermaids, so we can eat ambrosia and drink nector without getting hurt."

Cleo nodded, her dad, Kim and Sam wouldn't be home for two months and three weeks. They went back to picking through the boxes. Ten minutes later, Rikki was wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, destroyed shorts, brown combat boots and her locket that matched Cleo's and Emma's. She had her light blonde hair in a messy side braid.

Bella was wearing the same camp shirt. She also had on white capris and Nike black and light blue sneakers. Her blue stone necklace was around her neck, as always. Bella pulled her gold hair into a ponytail.

Emma was straightening her camp shirt and was wearing a pair of denim short that went up to her mid-thigh. She kept on the grey converse she was wearing in the first place and her locket. She tied her straight blonde hair into a ponytail/

Cleo was brushing out her hair with a brush she found. She was wearing a camp shirt, grey shorts that looked like Emma's, scoffed black combat boots and her locket. She kept her hair down, as usual.

"You guys ready?" Asked Bella.

Rikki nodded, followed by Emma and Cleo. They left the room and decided to split up and look around.

"I'll go with Cleo," Said Emma. "Bella, keep Rikki from boiling someones blood, 'Kay?"

Bella nodded and Rikki rolled her blue eyes. "I'm not that bad!" She protested.

The others laughed, "Whatever Rikki." Laughed Emma as her and Cleo broke away from the group.

Rikki and Bella walked the other direction. They pasted a basketball court, where some guys where playing a game. They stopped to stare as Bella and Rikki pasted.

One of them said, "Who's the new hotties!" He smiled.

Rikki and Bella stopped walking. Bella noticed the anger and disgust on Rikki's face. "Rikki, just ignore them." Said Bella calmly.

Rikki nodded and continued walking. They walked pasted some kids sword fighting. Rikki's eyes caught the sight of Percy fighting with Annabeth. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. For some reason, Rikki's heart sank.

Bella noticed two guys, they looked like twins, hiding. They where laughing and setting something up. Bella walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" She asked them.

One of them jumped and turned to Bella. "Um... nothing... we where- um..." He looked at his brother for guidence.

The other said, "I'm Travis Stoll, he's Connor. Sons of Hermes."

Bella nodded. "I'm Bella Harley. I'm undetermined."

They nodded and turned back to a group a buff looking campers. Suddenly, a whole bunch a flour fell on them, sticking to them. A brunette who looked extremely scary and buff yelled, "STOLLS!"

Travis and Connor where falling down laughing while Bella looked confused. Then she began to lighten up, and cracked a smile.

_This place is a lot like High school. Even if everyone are children of Greek gods. _

_**Hey guys! One again, I won't be updating during the week: ONLY THE WEEKENDS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry this is late :(.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the plot!**_

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Emma and Cleo found themselves lost after 10 minutes. It's not like they where alone, they where by the cabins, though, to them its _lost_.

"Wow," Said Cleo as they passed the cabins. The Poseidon cabin caught their eye, though. Cleo looked at emmma for guidence. "It'd be okay to just look inside, right?"

Emma thought for a moment. "I guess." They walked in and saw Percy and Annabeth kissing on his bed. They instantly jumped apart and blushed fiercely.

"Sorry!" Emma cried. "We didn't expect anyone to be in here. Curoiusety got the better of us." She said in a rush seeing Annabeth's glare. "We'll be leaving now." She turned to leave, grabbing cleo's wrist.

Percy yelled. "Wait, we have to talk anyway. Why not now?" The girls exchanged a look of confusion. "Where you guys are staying." Percy looked at Annabeth. "Maybe by who we think their parent is."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, till the gods pay attention again." She looked at the. "Emma, you'll stay in the Athena cabin. You looked a lot like everyone else. I assume your smart and have a leader's personality?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"Rikki will stay in the Ares cabin. I'm just assuming here."

Cleo said. "Isn't Ares the war god?" Percy and Annabeth nodded. "That sounds like Rikki." She laughed.

"Bella in the Aphrodite cabin. She radiates beauty- but power." Said Annabeth. "And Cleo you'll be staying in the Iris cabin. I'll have Butch meet you outside. Emma come with me and Percy, go find Bella and Rikki."

Percy nodded and Emma and Annabeth left. Cleo looked at Percy, "What now?"

Percy smiled, making Cleo weak at the knees. "I show you to the Iris cabin. Butch will show you around and I need to find your friends, then."

Cleo and Percy walked to the Iris cabin, Butch was there, so Percy left to look for Rikki and Bella. He didn't find them, more like his ADHD got the better and he ended up at the beach, swimming.

He completely forgot about his task. Annabeth is gonna kill him.

* * *

_**Bella's POV.**_

Rikki and I are completely and utterly lost. Thats about it. We ended up on a beach, the same one they found us on. More than anything I want to be back on the Gold Coast, in Rikki's Cafe, sitting with Will.

I looked at the water, I was itching to jump in and grow my tail. I looked at Rikki, she didn't look any better. I was about to dive in when someone appeared. Percy.

He was in basket ball short and no shirt. I honestly only seen a six-pack like that on Will, but Percy's was more defined. He had strong arms, but he wasn't over buff, more like lean. His messy black hair was dry, weird. I'll ask him about that later.

As he jogged towards us, he kicked some of the water. Sprinkling me and Rikki with water. On instict, Rikki and I dived into the water. We turned into our mermaid form.

Unfortunately, Percy followed us.

* * *

_**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT! I will not be able to update Saturday or Sunday! BETWEEN THE 22- 26TH, I'll BE IN New York. 2 days away from home. It is fall break that week I'll be away. **_

_**I'll update almost all this week, maybe twice on Friday? **_

_**-Lauren :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Percy's POV**_

I dived in after Bella and Rikki. Why are they diving into the water in their clothes? And in a strange place? Unless they are daughter's of Poseidon, they can't will themselves to stay dry.

I came face-to-face with Rikki. She looked at me, wide eyed. He hair was out of it's braid and was floating in the water. I looked down. She had a marmaid tail and bathing bikkini-bra thing on as well.

It was my turn to looked shock. I motioned for us to meet at the surface. When I surface, Rikki and Bella where looking at me.

I looekd at them, shocked. Okay, I've seen some weird things before. I've seen mermaids in my dad's palace and everything. But this waas a lot to take in.

All I could say was, "Wha- how? Why the fu-"

Bella cut in. "Lets get dried off and them we'll explain. But you can't tell anyone about this. At all."

I nodded. We swam to shore and hid behind some rocks. Rikki held her fist over her tail. Steam filled the air, when it cleared, Rikki was human again. She went to Bella and held out her fist over her tail.

Bella winced. "That stings."

Rikki rolled her eyes. "Deal with it."

When Bella was normal again, I looked at them. "Start explaining."

And so they did. Apparently, Cleo and Emma are mermaids too. They became mermaids, except Bella, at a place called Mako island. Bella became a mermaid in Ireland. It was all because of the moon, I hope I can talk to Artemis about that.

After they finished, it was just awkward silence. "Sooo..." I said slowly. "who can I tell about this?" once I said it, I knew it was a stupid question.

They looked at me, wide eyed. Bella spoke first. "No one! Not anyone. Not Chiron, Annabeth, anyone!"

I nodded. I really, really hope I can keep this a secret. Though, I doubt it.

_**A/N: Sorry this is short :(. I'm sort of busy today. Anyway, I'll update tomorrow, hopefully...**_

_**-Lauren**_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I hated keeping secrets from Annabeth. I really did. Especially one this big. Like that the new campers where mermaids, not demigods.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, walking up behind me.

I jumped a bit out of surprised. "Oh, uh. Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." _Dude just calm down. You've kept way bigger secrets before. _"Want to walk to the dining pavilion with me?" _better. _

Annabeth smiled, her worries simmering down. "Sure," Our hands intertwined.

We walked to the pavilion and sat at our tables. I sat uncomfortably at the Poseidon table. I hated being alone.

My ADHD mind drifted off.

Where were the girls from? Where are their parents? How'd they see through the Mist? How did they not burn up when they had nectar or Ambrosia? What-

"PERCY!" Yelled someone.

I looked up and saw Grover. "Oh, hey G-man."

"Hey," Grover said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Just zoned out." Not a total lie.

Grover nodded. "Well we're all heading to the bonfire. Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." I got up and walked with Grover to the bonfire, where everyone was already singing.

I sat next to Annabeth and Grover sat next to Juniper. Chiron stomped his hove. "Attention!"

We all quieted down.

"We have four new campers, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma. Some of you have already met them." Chiron pointed to the girls, who looked uncomfortable with the attention.

"Hi…" Rikki volunteered.

After the awkward intro, we all started singing again the cheesy demigods we have. The fire rose with the happiness and was golden.

_**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah and Happy Kwanza… whatever you celebrate!**_


End file.
